


Waxing Friday

by Zimzalabitch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Haechan, Haechan is a bit of a masochist, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mark has a leg kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short massage scene, Top Mark, unsexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimzalabitch/pseuds/Zimzalabitch
Summary: Haechan asks his boyfriend Mark to help him wax.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201





	Waxing Friday

**Author's Note:**

> So, I waxed myself for the first time today and got the idea to write this. Originally it was just going to be fluff, but I want to get comfortable with writing smut so here we are.

It all started when Mark agreed to help is boyfriend wax.

At first he had been excited. It was no secret how much he adored his lover's tanned, pretty legs. And he couldn't wait to get to the aftercare and be able to massage and pamper him with different oils.

Yes, he kinda had a leg kink, but could you blame him? With a man like his, it was inevitable.

"So first you warm the wax and wait for it to cool down to avoid burning yourself," explained Donghyuck, wearing only tight black boxers that hugged his nice bum perfectly. "Hey, stop looking at my ass and focus, I don't want this to be painful."

"Sorry," he said, still getting embarrassed for checking his boyfriend out even after two years of dating.

"It's okay, I know I'm cute," Donghyuck flipped his fluffy hair and handed the spatula to Mark, who grabbed it and awkwardly sat down in between the other's legs, "apply it in the hair direction, and pull it on the opposite direction."

Heat rushed through his body and his eyes trailed over the soft belly in front of him. He took a bit of wax on the material, flipped it and started applying it in thin strips just as instructed. Once he had most areas covered, he pulled a little edge and stared at his boyfriend doubtfully.

"Don't you rather do it yourself? I don't want to hurt you..."

Haechan pouted mockingly with a playful "aww" and proceeded to pull the strip of wax in a clean, soundless movement.

"I've done this so many times I'm literally immune to the pain," he assured him, and Mark couldn't help thinking that he probably even liked it. His boyfriend had some... Intense preferences.

Stiill, it took Mark a couple of minutes before he became completely convinced that it wasn't anything Haechan couldn't handle.

At some point of the process, the tanned boy got bored and started watching some series on his phone, while Mark continued waxing and staring with lust at his lovers long legs.

"How come your legs are so hairy and your ass is so hairless? Is that like a bottom thing?" He said out of nowhere. Donghyuck just cracked up.

"Yes, that's my gay superpower. Your's is having giant fingers," he rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. "In all seriousness, I had laser hair removal when I turned 18."

Mark frowned, as he pulled another strip of wax a bit too harshly.

"Isn't that also the year you dated this older guy, Taeil?"

Haechan batted his eyelashes playfully.

"Maybe. Are you jealous?" He teased, but let out a gasp when he felt a hurtful pull from the other, "hey! Calm down, your dick is bigger anyways."

As childish as that statement was, it managed to brush off Mark's insecurities effectively.

"Done!" He said after an hour or so. Haechan looked down at his legs with a frown, and pointed to different areas.

"You left some spots," he said, and Mark squeezed his eyes, "oh, I forgot you're blind. Don't worry, next time I'll ask Wendy noona as I usually do, she was just busy today."

"Sorry I didn't do a good job," he replied with an unintentional pout, and Donghyuck's heart melted.

He pulled the older into a deep kiss and played with the back of his short hair.

"Don't worry, it's very good for your first time," he moved his fingers so they were tickling that sensitive spot behind Mark's earlobe, "why don't you bring out some creams and help calm the redness?"

Haechan laughed when he saw the immediate change on his boyfriend's mood. His eyes lid up with excitement and he practically ran to the bedroom to get some stuff.

One of them was particularly interesting, making the brunette raise and eyebrow.

"Lube? Really?"

"Have you ever heard about a massage with a happy ending? I want to make up for the bad service."

It wasn't really that bad, but Haechan wasn't going to lose this opportunity.

"I'm all yours, as usual," he used the seductive tone that always worked on Mark, and layed down on his back to let the other massage his thighs.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, with Haechan letting out soft moans at the sensation and Mark getting more and more riled up every passing second.

At some point, the younger one opened his legs even further and Mark couldn't resist it anymore. He pulled him closer and sank down to kiss his neck.

Haechan giggled, feeling flattered at his boyfriend's eagerness and wrapped his legs around his torso to pull their crotches together. They both let out moans and Mark pressed a very oily finger at the edge of the younger's rim.

"I am clean," he said, after noticing the question on the Canadian's eyes. The older smirked and put his whole finger inside in one thrust, making Haechan whimper. "I said clean, not loose, for fucks sake!"

Mark just rolled his eyes, knowing full well that his boyfriend loved it rough and was just complaining to distract himself from the pleasure.

Almost to prove that point, he moved down to sink his finger even further, and looked at the blonde with pleading eyes. 

Mark added another finger, hissing at the heat around them and leaned down to continue kissing every available piece of skin.

"Hurry up!" Donghyuck moaned, and mark took his cock out of his pants and entered slowly. He noticed that Haechan needed a bit more of preparation, but as usual, his face contracted in pleasure at the sting.

"What a masochist," breathed Mark, frowning in concentration to avoid entering too quickly and actually hurting the boy.

Suddenly, Haechan changed their positions so he was on top and, with an evil grin, sat down on his dick so fast it made them both gasp.

He moved at a quick pace, and because of the long foreplay, they didn't last more than five minutes.

Donghyuck came in between their chests, pleased at the sensation of his man's seed inside of him.

Contrary to what Mark expected, he didn't pull out. Instead, he layed down on top of the older and smiled at the strong scent of cinnamon shampoo coming off him.

"You're gross," said Mark, breathless, feeling the fluid spread through their bodies.

"Let's shower later."

"Together?"

Haechan looked up at him, with a deep frown.

"What kind of question is that?" He cooed, slightly offended. "Of course together."

Mark giggled, and they stayed like that, just a little longer.


End file.
